


maybe he's tired

by infunpants



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, author is trying very hard to be soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infunpants/pseuds/infunpants
Summary: foggy starts going to therapy.





	maybe he's tired

**Author's Note:**

> i spat this out in a discord channel and decided to post it. sorry if you didn't check the word count and expected something longer :/ small beginnings. 
> 
> (about fandom tags- i put both the netflix and the comics, because this takes place in some nebulous daredevil universe inside my head. dont try too hard to fit it into any concrete story arc, just let it be. -author's advice)

foggy starts going to therapy because being matt's best friend is... a lot, and he wants to be able to keep being there for him without his own health taking a plunge. 

he doesn't bring up specifics, of course, and it's not like medical professionals have any right to share that kind of information, but he knows its a risk. talking about matt. talking about daredevil.

that's what he's thinking about when he walks into matt's apartment with bagels one sunday morning and finds matt sitting on the couch and rubbing his knuckles. when matt tells him that karen mentioned he'd been seeing a therapist recently.

thats what he starts to explain, to defend. to say he understands it could be dangerous but-  
thats when he sees how confused matt looks. the hand he holds up, stopping foggy's monologing in his tracks. when matt matt stands up and so, so gently takes foggy's hand, and asks him why didn't he say anything? 

and foggy... doesn't have an answer. maybe he thought matt would be angry or maybe.. he thought matt might start to think that he, foggy, was weak. that he couldn't handle all this. maybe it hurt more becouse it was true. maybe matt's touch right now, so tender and careful, was proof he was right. 

so maybe that meant he should pull away. he should find some better friends and some easier life and absolutely not lean forward to rest his head up against matt's chest. but foggy was tired, and matt was warm, so he breathed out deep and nudged his nose a little further into matt's collarbone. 

"i love you. and i want to keep doing that. and i want to be okay. i didn't tell you because it wouldn't make any sense. that i need therapy to be with you and i stick around anyway. but i am sticking with you, and i am going to be okay. and this is how i do it."

he held his breath a moment, waited for the low exhale from matt and the hand massaging his back to fill his lungs again. 

"okay." matt said. and he held him close. 

and that was that.


End file.
